Verte por última vez
by Nessa Luz Narmolanya
Summary: La fotografía seguía allí, en esa polvorienta repisa, llena de recuerdos añejos y casi olvidados. Pero, mientras ella viviera, la memoria nunca morirá, porque ella seguiría esperando su regreso. [BuckyxOC] Family.
1. I

**Disclaimer** : Todos los derechos son de Marvel. Ningún personaje me pertenece a excepción de algunos OC's, aunque Rebecca Barnes es parte del Universo de Marvel "Tierra 616", aquí he modificado parte de su vida haciéndola hermana de Bucky y me centro en su vejez.

 **Advertencia** : Este es un short-fic de tres partes, aquí voy a publicar el preludio junto a la primera parte. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Preludio**

* * *

 **Sleepling at last - Lullaby**

❝Buenas noches, buenas noches, dulce angelito,

es hora de dormir.

La luna te cuidará esta noche

a tus sueños y a ti.

 **. . .**

Buenas noches, buenas noches, ten buenos sueños por ahora,

deslízate hasta el sueño en tu almohada de nubes.

Buenas noches, buenas noches, mi dulce angelito,

las aventuras de mañana pronto comenzarán❞.

 **.**

Pensando que su mente podría fallarle, logró seguir la nana al pie de la letra. Pero, pronto, la voz que lo había guiado desde el inicio empezó a decaer, poco a poco, disolviendo los tonos en el aire. Con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz entrecortada, Bucky terminó de cantar esa canción a solas, ella ya se había dormido, para nunca más volver a despertar.

━ _Adiós, mi pequeña Becca_.

* * *

 **Advertencia** : Los hechos narrados son posteriores a _"Capitán América: El soldado del invierno"_ , exactamente semanas posteriores a que Steve reciba el expediente de Bucky.

* * *

I

* * *

 **.**

 **ღ**

 **.**

 _10 de marzo de 2014, Detroit, Michigan_

La cena había sido un momento de festejo, el brindis había evocado una ocasión tan especial como aquella, recordar a los que no están, en especial a aquella persona que ahora hubiese cumplido 97 años.

La mirada de aquel soldado de cabellos que reflejaban el espejo del sol en la oscuridad, acongojada, sumida en la oscuridad de los recuerdos de días atrás, donde había emancipado el mal en su último encuentro con su antiguo amigo, no lo dejaban disfrutar de aquella cena. Para su suerte, y con lo difícil que era para él disimularlo, la familia no había notado su semblante deprimido o si lo habían hecho no iban a preguntar.

Luego del festejo y la celebración, el silencio reinó. Fue algo que socavó los rincones, aminoró los disturbios, dejando que los pensamientos empezaran a gritar, aullar. Los niños y la abuela dormían, mientras que la mujer de unos cuarenta años (casi llegando a los cincuenta) quien se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa, tuvo que secar sus lágrimas mientras avanzaba en la lectura, su esposo tuvo menos coraje y se levantó de la mesa bajo la mirada del súper soldado que se encontraba inmóvil, sentado en la punta de la mesa, recostado sobre el respaldar de la silla, dejando que su dedo índice reposara sobre una de sus mejillas, esperando paciente a que la mujer pudiese terminar de leer aquel expediente.

Cerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño evitando verla, se maldijo internamente por querer develarles parte de la verdad, una que, si bien, a la mujer no le importaba, debía pasar frente a ella antes que a su real receptor. La noche tuvo sabor amargo en boca de la mujer, quien había empezado a disfrutar de la compañía de uno de los amigos más íntimos de su tío, pero este había esperado hasta ese momento para mostrarles la cruda verdad.

—No puedo... —habló con dificultad la mujer quien respondía al nombre de Liliam, ordenando los papeles, sin terminar de leer aquel expediente. Steve con una mueca de tristeza lo recibió en sus manos. La mujer recargó los codos sobre la mesa mientras ocultaba sus ojos sobre sus manos, mientras secaba las lágrimas. No lloraba por algún afecto que haya nacido por su supuesto difunto tío, sino por la brutalidad con la que había sido torturado por tantos años, logrando tocar su fibra sensible.

—Voy a encontrarlo cueste lo que cueste —recalcó el rubio.

—Ella no puede saberlo —interrumpió el esposo de la mujer con amargura, refiriéndose a todo lo que sucedió con su hermano—, su corazón no resistiría.

—Eso es verdad, Steve —sollozó la mujer—, casi se desvanece cuando te vio por primera vez después de 70 años.

Steve los miró con angustia, sabía que Liliam no había tenido afecto por quien había sido su tío, más que algún gramo de simpatía por las historias que su madre le contaba de niña, pero Rebecca merecía saber qué había pasado con su hermano. Aunque, aquel no era el momento propicio para estar disparando ese tipo de noticias, mucho menos cuando la anciana podría morir de un infarto si se enteraba de lo que había sucedido con su hermano.

—Debes prometernos que no se lo dirás —rogó la mujer tomando las manos del capitán, quien le sostuvo la mirada. No era justo dejar que Rebecca siguiera viviendo sin saber la verdad, pero debía encontrar primero a Bucky antes de apresurar las cosas.

—Lo prometo —aclaró con seriedad el rubio—, con una condición —inquirió ante los dos pares de ojos expectantes que lo atravesaron con intriga, mientras el súper soldado se ponía de pie para marcharse—. En cuanto lo encuentre, lo traeré con ella.

La pareja se miró por unos momentos con muchas dudas, pero no pudieron evitar asentir levemente ante la expectante silueta del soldado quien, luego de pedir su permiso y recibir una afirmativa, se dirigió hacia las habitaciones del segundo piso.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de la anciana, quien dormía plácidamente. La mujer había vivido en casa de su hija durante los últimos cinco años, luego de decidir vender la casa en la que había vivido por tanto tiempo con su, ahora, difunto esposo; siempre alegó que era una casa muy grande para una mujer sola y, como su familia la apreciaba demasiado, decidieron que el lugar de ancianos no sería su hogar.

Steve la observó por unos momentos, rogando internamente poder encontrar a Bucky a tiempo, realmente deseaba que Rebecca pudiese ver a su hermano por última vez, antes de que alguna catástrofe hiciera que la guadaña de la muerte se la llevara a sus 84 años.

—Sé que la aprecias —una voz femenina lo interrumpió, él volteó para encontrarse con un rostro que, poco a poco, se iba decorando de bellas grietas a causa de la edad—. No sabes lo feliz que se pone cada vez que vienes a visitarnos, habla de ti todo el tiempo y sé que no ha dejado de pensar en él desde que apareciste en nuestras vidas.

Steve miró el suelo como si evitara que algo emergiera desde adentro de él, un lamento, un pensamiento. Sabía que no era fácil, sabía que encontrarlo sería casi una odisea, pero él deseaba que ella pudiera verlo y que Bucky supiera que, a pesar de todo, no estaba solo. No se rendiría con facilidad, jamás lo haría.

—Ella es lo único que queda de él —manifestó con ojos cristalinos, volviendo su mirada a la anciana quien ahora tosió con dificultad luego de dar una profunda bocanada de aire, haciendo que el corazón de Steve se contrajera—. Lo traeré a casa, te lo prometo.

Y, tras esa última promesa el día del cumpleaños número 97 de Bucky, derramando una lágrima que aún dolía por su amigo y también por ella, rogó al único dios que había conocido y rezado por tanto tiempo, para que Rebecca resistiera un poco más.

 **.**

 **ღ**

 **.**

* * *

 **N. de Autor** :

Primero que nada, quiero señalar que me basé en las suposiciones del UCM, ya que Bucky ha tenido cuatro hermanos (él es el mayor de cuatro) y se podría indicar que Rebecca Barnes podría ser una posible hermana menor de él, así que, esto ronda por esos lares.

Vale aclarar que el cumpleaños de Bucky es el 10 de marzo.

En 2014 Bucky cumplió 97 años y Rebecca es 13 años menor que él (esto sumamente subjetivo de mi parte), por lo tanto, anda en los 84 años.

¡Espero que les guste! No olviden dejar review :)


	2. II

II

* * *

 **.**

 **ღ**

 **.**

 _4 de marzo de 1935, Brooklyn, New York_

Tomaba su mano derecha con todas sus fuerzas, su fiebre había aumentado a medida que los minutos pasaban. Estaba molesto, colérico, tanto con su padre como con los demás integrantes de su familia. Steve había llegado hasta la puerta de la habitación de la niña, no quiso ingresar, no quiso romper con la atmósfera en la que ambos estaban sumidos. La enfermedad y la tristeza.

Bucky se reprochaba el hecho de dejar que Becca saliera de casa, no debió de gritarle a su padre alcohólico y ver que los abandonaba sin más, no debió permitir que la pequeña saliera corriendo detrás de él en un día lluvioso, abandonando su hogar para recuperar la parte de su corazón que se iba con su progenitor quien no se volteó a esperarla o, siquiera, a despedirla.

— _¡Papá!_

Aquel sonido se ahogó en el aquel charco de agua en el que ella tropezó, empapando su vestido y aquel osito de feria que aferraba como si se tratara de su propia vida, el obsequio más preciado de parte de su hermano mayor. Había llorado tanto esa tarde, con una de sus rodillas sangrando y su cara sucia de barro, tierra y lágrimas.

Él corrió hacia ella cruzando la calle sin detenerse a ver que un auto casi lo atropellaba, mientras se quitaba el saco que vestía como abrigo. Levantó a la niña del suelo sin esperar una interpelación y la cubrió con aquel pequeño tapado abrazándola fuertemente, mientras la lluvia los envolvía. Estaba agitado, enojado, amedrentado al no haberla encontrado en su habitación jugando como debía de estarlo un niño de su edad. Nunca había estado tan desesperado en su vida. Era peligroso salir a la calle y más en días grises como esos. La adrenalina aún hacía que su corazón se mostrase frenético, ni siquiera sentía el frío, la furia latía en cada vena y el calor se acumulaba en todo su cuerpo.

—¡Becca!, ¿por qué saliste de casa? —él tomó a la niña por los hombros e hizo que lo mirara, sacudiéndola levemente, pero las lágrimas y el tartamudeo agónico de la niña de cinco años dejaba una respuesta tan clara como aquellas nubes que tapaban el sol. Él, de alguna forma, quería transmitirle lo preocupado que estaba por no haberla encontrado en su habitación—. ¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso! —la abrazó tan fuerte que las lágrimas de Bucky salieron involuntarias de sus ojos.

Nunca olvidaría ese día, nunca olvidaría esa sensación de vacío que dejó ese microsegundo de ausencia, esa fuga, ese abandono repentino. Nunca le perdonaría a su padre haberse marchado dejando a Becca en medio de aquella plazoleta, empapada en lágrimas y con el corazón sangrante.

Un apretón en su hombro lo hizo volver a la realidad. Los zafiros azulados y la media sonrisa de Steve le dieron el apoyo que necesitaba.

—Se pondrá bien —lo consoló.

—Lo sé —Bucky nunca había sido pesimista al respecto. Aunque, aún así, no estaba con muchos ánimos para hablar y dejó que un silencio mordaz los invadiera.

Steve aprovechó ese momento para sentarse al otro lado de la cama, contemplando a la pequeña niña que dormía con una mueca de tristeza en el rostro. Aquella fiebre era más una cuestión emocional que física, su corazón había sangrado tanto el día anterior que quedó anémico y con menos fuerza, enfermando asimismo su pequeño cuerpecito.

Bucky la observaba fijamente, como si su mundo se hubiese derrumbado, como si no hubiese nada más. Steve notó que una lágrima se asomaba por la mejilla de su amigo y terminaba en la barbilla, goteando sobre las sábanas que cubrían a la niña.

—Nunca... —el castaño carraspeó aclarándose la garganta para que su voz no sonara tan quebrada—. Nunca le perdonaré esto.

—Quien debe decidir eso es ella —aclaró Steve—, sé que estás enojado, pero...

—Lo siguió, Steve —ahora Bucky buscó la mirada de su amigo quien pudo notar que no solamente le había dolido a la niña, sino, también a él. Le dolía haber sido parte de la disputa que terminó con la cabecera de la familia huyendo bajo la lluvia y a su hermanita enferma en la cama de su habitación—. Lo siguió y él no hizo más que caminar y caminar, dejándola tirada en ese charco.

El abandono era algo que no soportaba, estaba dolido profundamente. Demostraba ser fuerte, pero cuando se trataba de Becca, todo parecía venirse abajo. Era su hermanita, era al único ser que le había cantado una nana para dormir, al que había arrullado en sus brazos cuando nació y quedó tan tranquila que lo acunó como un segundo refugio, luego del seno de su madre.

No podía verla sufrir, no podía verla de esa forma.

Aunque la fiebre duró algunos días, Bucky comprendió que podría vivir sin muchas cosas, comida, techo o ropa elegante para impresionar a las chicas, pero _no sin la sonrisa de Becca_.

 **.**

 **ღ**

 **.**

* * *

 **N. de Autor** :

Bueno, no hay mucho para explicar en esta parte, más que aclararles que este es un mero recuerdo de Bucky en su afinidad con su hermana menor. Bucky tiene 18 años en estos momentos y Becca 5 años. Su padre los abandona y Bucky debe pasar por este episodio para experimentar dolor por primera vez. Es para que sea más fácil recordar más adelante, ya que uno recuerda más los sucesos tristes que los alegres, al menos él.

¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!


End file.
